Ritsuka's Control
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Ritsuka finally has control. Yaoi, boyxboy. RitsukaxSoubi


"Soubi…." Little Ritsuka mumbled in his sleep, his dreams were confusing to him, but it was all too clear, like it was real.

"Soubi, mm.." He moaned as Soubi sucked at his tender neck, down to his pant-line. "Do it, Soubi." Soubi obeyed his wishes, and pulled away his remaining clothing.

They were both naked in front of one another, their bodies pleading for release. Soubi quickly went down to his pulsating head, and played with it. Licking it lightly, barely touching it, this caused Ritsuka to plead once again. "Soubi, please." His blushing face, his deep, concentrated breaths, and the shimmer in his eyes just made Soubi want to play with him even more.

"I will try, little Ritsuka." Soubi smiled as he went back down, and quickly deep-throats Ritsuka's pleading organ.

"Oh! SOUBI!!" He screamed as he bent over Soubi and his head that needed release.

He shook as Soubi sucked strong and long and teasing with his tongue, wrapping around Ritsuka's organ, licking up, down, and around. Ritsuka screamed Soubi's name, he was so close. "SOUBI!!" He screamed one last time as he climaxed, his breaths were deep and his body was shaking as Soubi swallowed every drop.

"Ritsuka." Soubi whispered as he kissed the boy's neck.

"Am I a virgin still?" Little Ritsuka asked, Soubi smiled as he kissed him softly.

"Yes, to no longer be a virgin, you have to do someone, like me." Ritsuka's face fell with red, Soubi just hugged him tightly.

"Then I'll always be a virgin." Soubi chuckled at Ritsuka's statement as he picked him up in his arms.

"I'll let you be seme, if you can handle it." Ritsuka felt his body acting up again and his face was bright red, Soubi chuckled as he held Ritsuka.

Ritsuka woke up to his bed wet from his release, he sighed put on new pants and everything, and pulled off the sheets, then threw them in the laundry bin. He walked back in his room to find Soubi standing at the sliding glass door to his balcony.

"Hey, Soubi?" He asked the older man as he walked to his bed.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi looked so kind, he would do anything for Ritsuka, and he knew it.

"Nothing," Ritsuka sat beside him, and then Soubi put his arm over the boy's.

"You can ask me anything." Soubi smiled so kindly, Ritsuka could see that Soubi really did love him.

Ritsuka groaned, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to kiss him, but Ritsuka didn't know what Soubi's reaction. He stood up and placed new sheets on his bed, Soubi stayed out of his way, but looked concerned. Ritsuka sat back down, and then went under his sheets, Soubi kissed him softly, and was about to leave right after the kiss, but Ritsuka kissed him deeper. His moans filled the room and Soubi's as well.

The older man fell on top of little Ritsuka, licking his mouth, and was soon allowed entrance. He licked every crevice, tasting his sweet saliva, and Ritsuka's tongue did the same to Soubi's. They both pulled back slowly, Ritsuka was breathing heavily. Soubi smiled at him, Ritsuka quickly pulled off his own shirt, and order Soubi to do the same. He obeyed and threw his shirt to the side, Ritsuka then jumped onto Soubi's lap, his legs around Soubi's waist. He kissed Soubi's neck, and this surprised the older man.

"Ritsuka…"

"No," Soubi was confused as Ritsuka's words and attitude, but the boy stared up at him with much emotion, "I am seme!" The boy pushed Soubi to his back, and licked down to Soubi's pant-line.

He pulled off Soubi's pants, and then his own. He felt in control, more control then any other time in his life. He couldn't control his mother's beatings, his feelings, anything but Soubi, and since Soubi felt that Ritsuka was his master in a way, he wouldn't stop him.

Ritsuka then pulled off every remaining piece of clothing, and then moved his mouth to Soubi's erected organ. He sucked strongly, and he felt Soubi bending over him like in his dream, but Ritsuka was seme this time, and Soubi was the uke. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka tightly, and moaned even louder as Ritsuka licked up and down Soubi's pleading organ.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi moaned, Ritsuka then put Soubi on his back and held Soubi's legs over his shoulders.

He slowly moved his erection into the large man's ass, and he felt his tail swaying back and forth in unison with his movements. "Rit…su…ka…" Soubi moaned, and Ritsuka could feel Soubi's ass tighten onto his cock.

It was his first, but he knew what to do. Moved faster, and it was a surprise that his little cock compared to Soubi's was making Soubi feel anything. They both moaned, and quickly they both came at the same time. Ritsuka was panting wildly and slowly removed his erection, and fell on top of Soubi.

He slowly felt Soubi pulling him up onto his lap, and fell asleep in his arms as he spoke, "Ritsuka…you are…..amazing." Ritsuka smiled as he fell asleep, and hoped that Soubi would be there in the morning.

-Later that next day-

"Ritsuka, did you get a hair cut?" Yuiko asked little Ritsuka as he stood next to Soubi, he sighed as he walked away with Soubi to the park. "What? Did you?"


End file.
